Sangre
by Flying Pencil
Summary: Blood everywhere. And yet he stands, regarding me calmly. As though I'm not a monster. As though I'm still his friend. The only one I've ever loved stands before me. How sick this world is. Vampire Fic. SuzaLulu. Mild Violence. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

Sangre

Yes. It is a vampire story. I have sunk to a new low. Sigh.

WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME, CODE GEASS? WHYYYYYYYYYY?

But I digress… again.

I just recently (last night) finished R2 and decided we needed more SuzaLulu fanfiction. SO HERE IT IS! Meheheheheh :D

-disclaimer-

* * *

><p>The thrill of the hunt. How ironic for someone like me. One who still hunts to survive.<p>

It's a primal instinct. The blood, the rush, the kill.

It's sickening, but that's how it is. The way the blood comes gushing out into my mouth as my fangs clamp down on the poor victim's throat. Their screams of terror and agony. Watching the life drain from their eyes.

Yes. I sicken myself. But if I don't drink, I lose my senses and sanity. I would kill all those around me until I was satisfied. The blood within my body is that which I drink from others. To keep my heart beating, I quite literally suck the life's blood away of poor innocent people. And to keep more from dying, I have to sacrifice one every few weeks.

It's not for food. I hope it's not for pleasure. It's just survival.

I must survive in this living hell to atone for my sins.

My name is Suzaku Kururugi. I am a vampire.

* * *

><p>In case you're wondering, Sangre (the title) means blood in Spanish. Now, I know neither of them are Spanish, but it's so much more interesting than "Blood" (wonder what language that is -_-") or "Chi" (Japanese).<p>

Eheheh yeah. Lulu comes into the story soon. Don't worry

Lelouch Vi Brittania commands you! Review! (or else Suzaku will sparkle)


	2. Chapter 2

Sangre

Part 2

I like this story a lot, although I realize making Suzaku the vampire will cause me a lot of new problems. Sheesh I did NOT think this through. Oh and if you're wondering, I probably will be mixing up bits of the plot. OKAY OKAY I HAVE TO START NOW!

-disclaimer-

* * *

><p>I wasn't always a vampire. At one point, I was a regular boy living in Japan. I ate regular food, played regular games, and had regular friends. Regular life.<p>

Okay. I'll admit that I wasn't THAT normal. As the son of the Japanese Prime Minister, I did live a bit of a sheltered life. And my friends, my only two, were Brittanian unknowns. But don't get me wrong. I wasn't different either. All in all, it wasn't a bad life. Until…

_"Suzaku, I'm being taken back to Brittania."_

_"What, why? No don't! You can't leave me!"_

_"I have no choice. They're forcing me to leave you."_

_"B-but… we'll still be friends forever, right?"_

_"Forever. I swear, Suzaku, one day, I'll destroy Brittania and we'll see each other again!"_

On that day, I lost my best friend to Brittania. And for eight long years, I held back the hope that he'd hold true to his words. That he'd return and fulfill his promise.

Eight years is a long time. Time to think. I realized that he wouldn't be able to come back. Brittania wouldn't allow it. Japan wouldn't allow it. The two countries broke allegiance and the break spurred a hatred so dark that war broke out. Japan was isolated, given a number in return for our freedom, subjugated by Brittania.

The only way to see him again, would be to join the army.

Father was against it. He denied my request to leave the family, saying it was unpatriotic. In my foolish desperation, I killed him. I stabbed my own father without a second thought, spilled my father's blood across the soft tatami mat, and took his sole golden pocket watch. The eternal ticking of its hands would remind me that I had sinned. And that time could not be turned back now.

Without parents or willing guardians, I was free to do as I wished.

And I wished to join the army.

Sadly, this was my mistake.

People in my country often called Brittanian soldiers 'oni', or demons. I always thought they were expressing their sore dislike for Brittania.

I would never have thought it'd be true. Not until I was accepted. Not until the General in charge of admitting honorary Brittanians threw me to the ground. My head hit the ground so hard that the walls and ceiling spun around me.

"Wh-what're you doing?" I gasped as he pinned me to the ground.

"Didn't you know what you were signing up for, you worthless monkey?" I had barely enough time to see his fangs extend before he knocked me into an unconscious darkness.

When I awoke, it was too late. I had gotten my wish and, in the process, lost my humanity.

At first, I was terrified. Terrified by my tremendous strength and speed. By my bulletproof skin and immortal body. And I was terrified by the thirst that my body was forced to succumb to.

Over time, however, everything goes away. The sands of time weather everything down to nothing. My fear subsided and I gained new knowledge of my abilities. I set my self a goal –the Elite Special Corps. There, I would not constantly be on the frontlines. I would only have to report when I was summoned. I was free to spend my time doing anything else otherwise, even travel the world looking for… for him.

I was determined, and my determination help me rise in rank quickly despite my birthplace. Before I knew the title of Knight to a royal princess. I owned a knightmare frame of my own and I was given the codename 'Lancelot'.

Princess Euphemia was a sweet girl, but she was far too naïve. And a bit air-headed as well. Nonetheless, we quickly became friends. She advised me to go to school and get a complete Brittanian education, unlike the one she'd had. I obeyed.

I realized too late that the title of "Knight" was different from the Special Corps. But I'd sworn my life to her, and I had no choice but to follow her. It was my duty.

I registered to attend Ashford Academy.

By this twist of fate, the real story begins here. Not on the battlefield or in some far off land, but in the classroom.

* * *

><p>Okay. The introduction is over! From here on out, the plot really starts!<p>

I hope this chapter wasn't too boring…

Review please?


	3. Question

Hey guys. I've been gone for two years (approximately) and I just wanted to ask a question. How many people actually (for some reason) want me to continue these fanfictions? That means any and all of my fanfictions. The update rate would still be terrible, but I can't quit writing.

Just asking… Leave a comment?


End file.
